1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor process and a product thereof, and more particularly relates to a process for fabricating a fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET) structure, and a FinFET structure fabricated through the process.
2. Description of Related Art
A FinFET typically includes a semiconductor fin, a gate crossing over the fin to form a tri-gate structure, and a source and a drain beside the portion of the fin under the gate. In a strained silicon process applied to FinFET, the portions of the fin not under the gate are recessed after the gate is formed, and a semiconductor compound having a lattice parameter different from that of the material of the fin is grown based on the recessed portions of the fin to serve as a source and a drain.
However, because the piece of the semiconductor compound grown based on the recessed portions of a fin grows also in the lateral direction, it may contact with a piece of the semiconductor compound on a neighboring fin to cause a short circuit. Though increasing the distance between two neighboring fins in such a process is capable of preventing a short circuit, the integration degree of devices is reduced by doing so.